The Girl That Got Away
by animelovers123
Summary: Leo/Loke is the richest because of his father but there is one thing or person per say that he cant have and that's you.


div class="gr-body"  
div class="gr"  
div class="grf-indent"  
div class="text"  
h1Loki x reader one shot/h1  
br /Leo aka Leo the lion or Loki is one of the richest guy in the world because of his father. He got everything he ever wanted but one thing too. He got women like it was nothing but one single girl. That girl had to be you. His sisters had told you everything he has done so it didn't affected you, but it was strange that Aries always saw you going to her older brother room. She never got it until she overheard Leo telling Taurus how he liked the newest maid they got. He did hated how she won't fall for him like the other maids or women that come here. He wanted to have her since it the only thing he can't get his hands on. He must have her /br /As another ball came up to celebrate the twins birthday Aries and Aquarius held you into a cocktail dress. It was simple but still amazing if that makes and sense. It was a black cocktail dress with a red ribbon on the waist alongside the dress you had red high heels thanks to Aries. Aquarius was doing your hair. She had to make it look outstanding like you fit in the party then working it. As time flies by you were ready alongside with the /br /"Wow is that really me?" You whispered placing a hand to your cheek. You were shocked that you can be this beautiful with make up /br /"Baby time for the party" Scorpio clapped his hands and walked in but stopped. He saw her sister but you he could tell you where new. "Who is this pretty little thing" He said moving over towards /br /"She a maid that Leo likes." Aquarius said grabbing her husband arm and left the room. Aries followed linking your arms and rushed downstairs. br /br /"Aries you know he has a girlfriend there isn't a point for me to dress like this." You squeaked out blushing. She sighed and shook her head. She went around talking with anybody she knew but made sure she introduce you to /br /Aries got pulled away from her to dance. You finally had time to grab something to eat and drink. You never knew so many people would come here for a party. So many names and everything. You grab a small plate of food and a drink. You found an empty table and took it before anyone can get it before you. As you glanced around see the family you are taking care of having fun you are relaxed that only the two older sisters know who are actually arebr /br /"Well hello beautiful." You knew that voice a bit too well. You turned your head and saw Leo. You smiled and the sunglasses he loved to wear slid a bit down the ridge of the nose. "(y/n)!" He was shocked it was you. He never knew you can be like this all dressed up and beyond any kind of women he ever /br /"Hi Leo. Shouldn't you be dancing with Lady Lucy… your girlfriend?" You asked tilting your head smiling as you tilted your head to the side. His face grew pink then said quite. He doesn't understand why you thought she was your girlfriend. Of course she came here all the time. She became close to him since she got along with his other siblings because of /br /"She isn't my girlfriend. She helped me out with something that hurt me a little bit too much." He said pushing his sunglasses back up. He felt a hand on his back. He glance at you and saw you were right behind him. You were rubbing his back. br /br /"Sorry um… do you want anything to eat or drink sir?" You asked pulling your hand away. He missed the small warmth he got from your small delight hand of your. He remember he loved always telling the butlers to get you to clean his room or too wake him up. He liked you waking him up or the way you cleaned it since it always left your scent loaming in the /br /"No thank you. I want a dance so give me one please Lady (Y/N)" he bowed and took your hand in his and too you to the dance floor. He didn't care what you were going to say. You sighed when he pulled you to the dance floor. He always thought you were pretty and everything. He couldn't say a word since you were a maid in his /br /You guys swayed to the music smiling. He held you close not wanting to let you go until someone who admires Leo pulled you off and clung to him. You bowed and walked off you knew who the girl was but not her name. She was Leo future wife. His parents are trying to marry him off to another rich family. They did it already to their other kids so far now it was his turn. You knew you could never be with him since you were a simple worker. Yes he was kind to you the most of the other maids. You were supposed to clean up after every mess he /As the ball ended you help clean up. You were back into your uniform cleaning the ball. You didn't care about how the few rich people looked at you. They looked at you with discus since you were all dolled up and now all to rags. As you cleaned not paying any attention to anything that is going on around you so you didn't notice a figure that appeared that came up behind /br /"(y/n)… we need to talk now." Leo tugged on your arm dragging you up to his room. You had no idea what was going on. You let him drag you away since you started to wonder what he would do. Is he going to fire you since you felt hi on the dance floor with another women? Is he going to confess that he wants to marry you and not the other girl? So many things and possibilities are going through your head you didn't notice he placed you on his /br /You snapped out when he grab your hand. You snapped out of your trance and looked up at him. He smiled and started to wonder how to word everything he came up with. He sat next to you still holding his hand not saying anything He sighed and started to think even harder. He sighed and laid on the bed. You stood up and walked over to his side and placed your forehead on his. br /br /"No fever and you seem okay." You placed your hands on his cheeks and moved them to his neck. You had no idea why he acting this way or even wanted to hold your /br /"(y/n) you should become my wife. I have fallen for you. I know its wrong and could cause a scandal that would be bad for my family." He said grabbing your hand and smiling like an /br /"Leo we can't. You know it's wrong and now is the worst time ever. Your family other day told me where I can get a lot more money for a different house." You said smiling and twirling /br /"I can maybe finally get my own place and maybe a nice husband Leo. The only reason why you want me is because you can't get me. I'm use to your charm. Yes I do like but I know already I would never be yours." You whispered with a small /br /"You don't know that at all. I can be with you. We can run away and have a happy life." Leo said brushing your hair out of your face smiling. He kissed your /br /"They will go after you. They will try to find you and once they know that we ran away together everything you family is will be the biggest thing in the world." You said with a sigh. You wanted to have him with youbr /br /"Please think about the idea please. We can leave tomorrow night if you agree with me" Leo kissed your lips then left. You didn't want that. After he left his Father came in by a secret door. He sighed and looked at you. He held you your /br /"Leave… You need to go to the other house know. I will gather your other things and send it over. My son Leo shouldn't have fallen in love with you a maid." You nodded your head. No matter what you say you won't be able to stay with him like you /br /The only reason why you became his maid was you were friends when you were younger. Your family use to be all rich until your father killed your mother and him since you lost your riches. br /br /"Tell Leo I'm sorry for everything and tell him the truth why you hired me. Everything he should at least know he was supposed to get married to me not that other girl." You bowed and made sure no one found you walking /br /*5 years later*br /br /You were so happy you know work at a café your uncle own. You have your own place. The only thing that made you feel like you were nothing and heartbroken was Leo. You were so happy he never tried to find you or anything. You swayed to the music playing picking up empty cups and plates. You heard the bell rang and waved you towel in your hand. You placed the dished in the back to be washed. br /"hello welcome to the Coco Café" You smiled and had a note pad in hands. br /br /"Nice to see you again (y/n)" Leo smirkedbr /br /"what would you like?" You asked smiling blushing br /br /"You" He smiling as your face burn /br /"Sorry Leo… you're a few years late. I have someone else now." You whispered he was /br /He left the café not knowing what to say. He never knew that you would look for someone else when he was waiting for you. His father told him everything about you and why he hired you for him. He was mad. He moved out of the house and lived by his own. Yes he did flirt with girls and went on dates during these five years you were out of his life. He looked back at the café seeing you smiling all happy with your boyfriend. He heartbroken that you didn't wait for him but he I his happy that your happy now even without him. He will always want you since you're the girl that got away from him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
